


Ignite these Somber Flames

by potok



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potok/pseuds/potok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're really leaving, huh?" Gerard asked.</p><p>Her luminous, summer sun hair flowed down her back in quite waves. He realized then that her bangs had grown over her eyes, hiding her icy orbs from him. It broke his heart knowing that even the mighty can fall so far.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Marlowe whispered; she couldn't bring herself to look up at him. "I have to get out of here." She suddenly wrapped her arms around his torso. The top of her head rested on his sternum, just below his collarbone.</p><p>Without hesitation, he hugged her back. "Take care of yourself, kiddo," he pulled away, giving a half-smile. Pain tugged at the strings of his heart. It felt as if he was saying goodbye for good. He didn't want to believe it. The least he could do for her was let her go, as painful as it was for him to accept.</p><p>"You too, grandpa," she smiled back for the first time that evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sign says do not open

  
  
**Marlowe;**  
_reunions_  


Darkness. My eyes adjusted to the dimly lit bathroom. I watched the big hand glide around the clock. It passed over the 3, then the 4. I waited until it passed over the 6 before I reached for the tongs. Gently, I lifted the piece of emulsion paper out of the tray labeled _stop bath_ and into the one labeled _fixer_. Five more minutes, I thought to myself. The words to David Bowie’s “Hunky Dory” album played through my headphones. 

Just as the big hand rounded into the fourth minute, the bathroom door opened and light spilled into the bathroom. "What the fuck?" I shouted, twisting around. I squinted my eyes. I only made out Liam's medium-built silhouette. "The sign fucking says **do not open**.” I could see Liam's lips moving. "Hold on," I groaned. I pulled out my headphones as my eyes adjusted to the new light. "What?" 

"I'm sorry but I've been knocking for hours," Liam exaggerated. He bit his lower lip. His forest green eyes glanced over at bathtub. "I hope I didn't ruin anything," he winced. "But it's past two and I really need to clean up in here." 

I yanked my phone out of the back pocket of my black jeans. "Shit," I cursed at the time that read on my phone. I stuffed the device back into my pocket. I let out a deep sigh and tugged at the messy bun on top of my head. "Give me a minute," I grumbled as I stood up. I still had the tongs in my hand. I threw away the destroyed photograph. 

Liam stepped closer into the bathroom. I handed him the enlarger that sat on the white tiled floor next to the porcelain throne, "Be careful with it," I warned him. I gave him a stern look in the eye. 

"Where do you want me to put it?" He asked, his voice tense. He stood in the doorway. 

"Your bathroom," I said matter-of-fact from behind him. 

Liam shook his head. "No good," He said. "I need your help downstairs." 

"Fine," I huffed, throwing my arms in the air. "My room." Liam turned and went right down the hall, all the way to the end until he reached my room. I faced toward the bathtub, carefully lifting the trays that said _developer_ and _stop bath_. One after the other, I turned on the faucet and dumped the liquids down the sink. With the last tray labeled _fixer_ , I carefully dumped its contents into a bucket labeled chemical waste. I placed the lid back onto the bucket and kicked it until it sat next to the toilet. 

"Oh no," Liam spooked me. "That goes in your room too. I don't need any accidents with that tonight." I exhaled, catching Liam's attention quickly. His eyes narrowed at me. "I don't need a drunk to do god knows what with a bucket that says chemical waste." 

Agreeing, I carried the bucket over to my room and dropped it down on the inside of the door. I took a quick survey of my room. The walls were painted a Tiffany Blue with Christmas lights hanging around the tops of the walls. A poster of David Bowie hung next framed photographs. Clothes littered the oak wood flooring. I shrugged my shoulders, closing my bedroom door. All morning Liam spent cleaning every corner of the house minus my room. Only way I could tell was the scent of citrus everywhere. Liam's fiancé Audrey was in the salon all day, unable to help out for their engagement party. I would have offered my help, but I ran tight on a deadline for a few prints. A couple wanted to stop by tomorrow to pick up their engagement photos. 

Liam already started on the bathroom when I returned. I picked up the remainder of my equipment left in the bathroom before heading out. "What do you need me to do?" I asked. 

On his hand and knees, Liam scrubbed around the toilet seat. He paused, the back of his yellow rubber glove scratched his forehead. "Umm," He stated looking around. "Can you move The Box?" He hesitated. "I'm sorry, I know," he said when he saw my face drop. "But if Audrey sees it…" Liam trailed off. We both knew he didn’t need to say anything more. Audrey had been on my case about The Box for a couple of months now. It only collected dust next to the bottom of the stairs. 

"I don't where you want me to put it," I mumbled, twirling a loose strand of my honey brown hair. 

He groaned out of frustration. "I don't have time to argue about the box right now. Just put it somewhere where Audrey won't find it tonight," he ranted. “Maybe your room since it has your name on it." 

As much as Audrey and Liam loved having me as their roommate, they could only tolerate me so far. The Box was an obvious controversy in our lovely, little household. Starting four years ago, on every holiday imaginable, including my birthday, and even during random times of the year, I received either a postcard or a card. I never opened a single one. They started to pile up after a while until finally the collected in a cardboard box. Over time it filled up until finally, just this past year, they stopped arriving. The Box collected dust after that. Audrey was on my case constantly, telling me I needed to figure out what I planned on doing with it. 

I stomped down the stairs until The Box sat between my feet. I picked it up, staring down at all the multi-colored envelopes. Between every three to four envelopes there was a postcard sticking out. _Greets from Montreal_ , or _Bonjour!_ And _Dublin City_ in cursive. 

As soon as the box hit the floor of my room with a thud, the doorbell rang throughout the house. "Can you please get that?" Liam begged, still cleaning in the bathroom. "Audrey probably forgot her house key again." Liam poked his head into the hallway. 

"I got it," I told him. I walked back down the stairs, a little skip to my walk. Without hesitation, I yanked the door open. "Audrey-ooooh," I started singing until my gaze fell into a sea of hazel. Immediately, my chest tightened. I swallowed the thump that formed in my throat. After a few seconds of awkwardly staring at each other, I looked toward the ground in front of me. "Excuse me," I breathed, leaving the door open as I turned on my heels and walked up the stairs. I passed Liam as he glided down the stairs. 

"Marlowe, I meant to-" Liam started but I raised a hand and continued up the stairs. I could hear his steps as he walked into the house behind me. Once out of sight on the second story, I leaned against one of the walls. My breath quickened and I slid down the wall until my butt touched the hardwood flooring. 

"You're early!" I heard Liam shout. "I wasn't expecting you guys to land for another thirty minutes. I would have picked you up from the airport!" More footsteps and chatter entered. 

"Yeah, we meant to call but thought it would be better to surprise you." Gerard informed him. I poked my head around the corner. I could only see the top of Gerard’s head. His grungy, black hair was a few inches longer than the last time I saw him. It started to curl at the ends. To Gerard's right stood Mikey, glasses free and his hair pushed back. His face more mature than memory served me. Frank leaned against the wall next to the front door. 

I didn't glance long at him until the tightness in my chest returned. I shook my head, and pushed myself off my butt. I snuck down the hallway, cringing as my footsteps echoed. I dodged into my room and closed the door behind me. My mind began to race. Four years. Four years since I had seen any of their faces. I couldn't help but notice how much they had grown up. 

I picked up the few articles of clothing on the ground and moved them onto my bed. I picked up my most used 35 mm camera and finally placed it back in its place on top of my dresser. For some reason, I always found time to clean when I didn’t want to think. I jumped when my bedroom door flew open. My eyes darted toward the intruder. 

A grin slid from one cheek to the other on Gerard's face. He walked over to me, despite my attempts to coward away. "I had to come see for myself," he smiled. Without warning, Gerard engulfed me into a bear hug. When he pulled away, he placed his hands on my shoulder. "It's been awhile, kiddo," he commented. He let go of me, glancing around the room. The Box caught his attention. He walked over to it, glancing inside of it. "Well, I see you _did_ get my letters," he chuckled lightly. 

I closed my eyes, exhaling. I reopened them and caught Gerard's focus. "I meant to open them," I lied before I could stop myself. Gerard knew it was a lie but he smiled anyways. We stood in silence for a moment. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. "It is good to see you," I said. 

"Come on," Gerard stood up straight. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Come join the family reunion," he joked. "We’re here to celebrate Liam's engagement." Gerard left no room for me to protest, or remind him that I had not seen nor spoken to Frank since I left New Jersey. 

In no time, I found myself in the kitchen, all the boys piled in there and helping out with setting up. Liam had his nose in the fridge, pulling out all sorts of cheeses and meats, and handing them off to Mikey. Mikey placed them on the island and Frank stood with his back to me, busy washing the last few dishes in the sink. Finally, Ray stood next to him, drying the dishes Frank handed him. 

"Look who I found," Gerard announced. All heads turned. Smiles spread across both Mikey and Ray's faces. The corners of Frank's lips barely moved. I could feel his eyes on me though. 

"Marlowe!" Mikey cheered. He dropped the wedges of cheese on the counter and bounced over to me. Similarly to his brother, Mikey's arms stretched around my body, quickly embracing me. However, unlike Gerard, Mikey easily stood a foot taller than me. 

"Mikey," I let out nervously. I had not grown accustom to the hugs. Mikey let go of me and his eyes studied me. 

"You look the same," he stated. 

"Err-thanks?" I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. I pulled down the sides of my cardigan, fiddlings with a loose piece of thread. 

"No, no, I mean it's really nice to see you," he blushed. He took a few steps back. "How's San Diego treating you?" He asked. "I'm excited to experience the weather all week," He smiled down at me. 

My eyes darted over to Liam, who coincidentally, avoided my gaze. He continued to place different articles of food on the table. "All week?" I stuttered, looking back at Mikey. It was weird to see him without glasses. There seemed to be a lot of open space on his face. "Y-y-you're staying all week?" I asked again. I attempted to sneak a glance at Frank, and mistakenly, I got his hazel eyes again. In a matter of milliseconds, I turned away, my cheeks flustering. 

"Like I said, kiddo," Gerard piped in. "A family reunion!" He wrapped his arms around Mikey and I, pulling us in for a tight hug. 

"Well hello, everyone," A bubbly voice echoed throughout the kitchen. "Ray, it's so good to see you again." Gerard, not letting either of us go, spun the three of us around to see a petite girl with a bubblegum pink pixie cut stand next to the refrigerator. Audrey gave Ray a quick hug before handing a bag of groceries off to Liam, kissing him on the cheek as she did so. Frank sulked over, hugging her before she got the chance. "Frank," she smiled at him. "How's your mother doing? Is she enjoying that book I recommended a few weeks ago?" 

"Um-I'm not sure," his voice was a little raspy. "I'll ask her next time we talk," he flashed Audrey a smile. I gawked at Frank again. I hadn't realized it until I caught a confused look from him. Audrey never grew up in New Jersey with Liam, the boys, and I. Frank and Liam were best friends after all, but never did I expect Audrey to be, or at least sound like, she was close with Frank, especially his mother.


	2. I'll smile, I'll say hello

  
  
**Marlowe;**  
_hint of rum_

Audrey had out done herself. In the two, very short hours she had before the party, she transformed the backyard into a movie set. I felt bad for Liam; he spent all day cleaning the house. However, Audrey decided at the last moment possible to move the engagement party into the backyard. She put everyone to work. Gerard and Mikey were in charge of the Christmas lights that hung above and with paper lanterns that hung sporadically throughout the patio covering. Ray took care of arranging the food and their labels on the wooden tabletops. Liam was bringing dishes out, placing them wherever Ray told him. Frank went back and forth, grabbing chairs from inside the house and placing them under the lights. He'd carry out blankets too, opening them and placing them on top of the dewy, summer grass. I had volunteered myself to photograph the event. 

 Audrey originally opened her mouth to oppose, however, she huffed, "Fine, but stay out of my way." She turned her attention away from me. "Gerard! A little more spaced out! Mikey, stop switching Ray's labels! Ray! Make sure there are plenty of dishes out for the vegans as well. Frank! Oh my god, Frank! Frank, stop that. Liam! Stop encouraging him," Audrey howled at everyone.

My lens found its way over to Frank and Liam. They had been towering the red plastic cups as high as they could get them. The pair had childish grins on their faces, even though Audrey was clearly discontented with their prank. I pushed down on the shutter, hearing the little clicking sounds the camera made. The sound of the shutter was perhaps one of the most soothing sounds I knew. I found serenity when I stood behind the lens. The sound warmed my heart up, making this all reunion/engagement party seem okay.

Things felt oddly normal, like I hadn't left the boys at all, but there was still that distance. They felt a million miles away still. I couldn't allow myself to close that gap; they were only in San Diego for a week.

  


* * *

  


Everyone started to arrive after five. Audrey and Liam were quite the popular couple. Friends and family began to show up, hugging and congratulating them. Many people asked about the wedding date. _January 16th_ -just over five months away. A few people would gawk or stare at the boys but no one made too big deal of their presence, except Liam.  
 "Are you mad?" He followed me into the kitchen. I had been grabbing more Cocoa Cola out of the refrigerator, using it to top off my rum. My eyes narrowed at him over the fridge door. "I really meant to tell you but I didn't know when was a good time. Marlowe?"

I rolled my eyes. "Liam, it's not a big deal," I lied to him. I pushed the door close with my hip. Setting my cup down on the counter, I started to pour. "I'm not ignorant. I know you keep in touch with them." I struggled to make my way out of the kitchen; Liam's next words stopped me.

"I asked Frank to be my best man," he stated abruptly. I avoided making eye contact with him. Instead, I stared at the swirling liquid in my cup. I would need to come back for a second one.

"I figured," I lied again. Finally, I looked up at Liam with a giant grin on my face. I took a sip of my concoction before I said, "I bet he was really honored." I glided past Liam, disappearing into the backyard before Liam could get another word out.   Timing was everything because the moment I stepped outside, an arm linked itself with mine. "I've been looking everywhere for you," a girl giggled in my ear. She had jet-black hair and cool, navy blue tips. Her sapphire eyes caught the look of discomfort on my face. "Whoa, what crawled into your drink?" Rima scowled.

Another mouthful of rum slid down my throat, warming my chest on its way into my gut. "Nothing," I mumbled. I scanned the backyard.

"Who are you looking for?" Rima asked, confused. "Come on, let's grab some food." She pulled me over towards the table that held all the food. Everyone seemed to be a fan of everything. Hardly anything was left. Only the crumbs of the tortilla chips remained. The spicy salsa disappeared all together and the mild was half empty. The guacamole dish looked it had been licked clean, the jalapeno juice was all that remained, and the hummus had very little left.

I didn't notice, but Gerard popped up at my side, standing opposite of Rima. "Hey," he smiled at us. "Hope you weren't hungry." Gerard had startled Rima. She spun around, the hummus container in her hands and chips stuffed in her cheeks. She started to gawk at him. Gerard couldn't help it; he laughed at Rima. "I'm sorry," he apologized right afterward. "Hi, I'm-"

"Gerard Way?" she gasped at him. She stuck her hand out and took his, shaking it aggressively. "I'm Rima. I teach at Sunset Middle School with Liam." She cheeks started to turn red.

Gerard simply chuckled. "Pleasure meeting you. Here, let me help you with a drink," he gestured towards the table that held all the liquor. Rima followed him.

I leaned against a column, sipping away at my drink. It would need to be filled again but I didn't mind waiting until Gerard and Rima were finished. They seemed to be pretty smitten. It looked like Rima started to chill out next to him. I couldn't help but smile at the two.

"Well?" I looked over; Audrey bounced over to me. Confusion settled over my face. "Oh, don't give me that," she rolled her eyes. "What's going on with you and Frank?"

We hadn't exchanged words all night. Every so often, our gaze would get tangled up but one of us always untwisted it immediately. Frank sat with Liam on the patio, smoking cigarettes together and catching up. His eyes would light up at the jokes Liam would tell him. He'd puff his cheeks out every so often before he would say something.

"We haven't spoken," I replied honestly as I shrugged my shoulders.

"And?" Audrey stared at me intently.  
 "And…I don't think we have anything to talk about," I added. "Look, Audrey. I'll smile, I'll say 'hello, Frank', I'll tolerate him for the week. But that's it." Audrey gave a look of disbelief but she dropped the subject.

  


* * *

  


The sun had been set for a while now, and the Christmas lights did not reach the bench I sat on. I was on my fourth rum and coke. Almost all the guests had left, except for a few people. A couple of Audrey's clients from the salon sat in front of me and to the left. They were laughing with Audrey about a difficult client she faced a few weeks ago. Near them sat Gerard, Rima, Mikey, and Ray. Liam stood by the screen door, leaning against one of the columns and talking with a couple of his friends. An all too familiar voice caught my attention.

"Hi," he stated. It was enough for me to glimpse up at him. He helped himself and sat down next to me. I've always been a lightweight. All I could clearly see were his shiny, hazel eyes bearing into my mine. A blank expression glazed over his face.  
 "We need to stop doing that," I mumbled, looking away from him as my cheeks became flustered. "It's creepy."

He laughed. "I didn't mean to startle you earlier," he spoke softly, yet firmly. "Liam mentioned he was living with you but I thought you knew I was going to be here. Had I known-"

"It's okay, Frank," I cut him off. "I was just unprepared. It's fine."

Silence. The air around us started to tighten. The distant light casted soft shadows across Frank's face. His lip and nose piercings glistened. The scar under his chin was ever so slightly visible. My heart began to race as I traced my eyes over his features. Frank took a big gulf, leaning in a bit closure.

"It's good to see you again," his breath felt warm against my cheeks. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. His hair hung loosely in front of his eyes; yet, he was close enough for me to count the few specks of green in them.

I leaned back to some extent. I didn't know what to say. My stomach began to tighten in knots. My head started to spin, Frank went out of focus for a moment. "Yeah," I mumbled half-heartedly as I stood up. I did my best to stabilize myself. "Excuse me," I said. I avoided making anymore eye contact with him.

  


* * *

  


  
**Frank;**  
_instinct_  


Everyone went to bed. Audrey and Liam set Gerard and Mikey in the guest bedroom between their room and the bathroom. Ray and Frank were going to sleep on the air mattress but Frank opted to sleep on the couch since Ray was a taller guy and Frank was the shortest after all. All the lights were off in the house, even the Christmas lights that hung above Frank. He took one last drag of his cigarette before standing up. He went back inside the house, stumbling a bit as he did so. He knew he was going to have a hangover tomorrow but it was worth it. It took a few drinks inside of him to calm his nerves. He knew he was going to see her again, at least he had hoped. Frank only wanted answers. He didn't want anything more than the answer to one question: _why?_

Frank entered through the kitchen, startled when he saw a shadow moving around in the dark. "Frank, you scared me," Marlowe hissed at him. Her hair sat in waves on her shoulders; her hair had been up all day. She was in nothing but an oversize _Metallic_ t-shirt. Frank was pretty sure the shirt was his. He couldn't help but smile. It hugged her curves nicely, after all, Marlowe was not that much smaller than him.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Frank meant to move past Marlowe but as he got a few feet away from her, he stopped in front of her. "Why?" He asked.

"I'm not going to explain myself," she stated.  

Frank impulsively grabbed her face without warning and kissed her. Marlowe kissed him back. "I don't care," Frank realizes as his lips return to hers. His hand slid up the back of her neck until his fingers were entangled in her hair.

Marlowe instinctively bit down on his lower lip ring, her tongue sliding over his lip ring. It was new. Something she hadn't experienced with him. She grinned; she quite liked it. Frank pushed her against the wall, lifting her by the waist. Marlowe's legs snaked around him effortlessly.

He placed his hands just under her butt. Frank was never the stronger, but he was always able to support her. He started to walk into the living room. He headed towards the couch. "Nuh-huh," she giggled. "My room." Frank smirked at her as their eyes drunkenly found each other.

Frank managed to carry Marlowe up the stairs, his adrenaline taking full effect. He stopped just at the top of the stairs. "I don't know which door is yours," he whispered quietly.

Marlowe turned her head to the side. "That one," she gestured towards the last door on his left. He carried her all the way into her room, and Marlowe pushed the door closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not much of the boys. But then again I'm not, so don't mind me. I'm trying to work through this story quickly. I want to be trying to update at least twice a week, if not three or four times. I'm doing my best at editing, but please let me know if there is anything that I'm lacking on.
> 
> Again, this may appear to be very "raw"; as I'm writing it without worrying too much about revising.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Chapter 3 is where things start to pick up a bit more.


	3. you don't get to call me that

  
  
**Marlowe;**  
_morning after smoke_  


The cool, morning colors diffused into my bedroom causing me to peel back my eyelids. The light only allowed me to see the outline of the body lying next to me. He had a signature snore though. It was low, growling almost. His breath tickled the hairs on my arm. I watched his chest rise and fall. I locked my eyes shut. This wasn't serious, was it? All that had happened was two bodies occupying the same bed, in close quarters. Faces inches apart. Naked, but unconscious for 95% of the night.

After all, I swore all feelings for Frank away years ago. He was only in town for a week. Any feelings I develop would be short term. I wouldn't have to see Frank for at least a few more months until the wedding. After that, I was free to live a Frank free-life again.

I didn't notice that my breath quickened, stirring Frank awake next to me. "You okay?" He asked lowly. "You're breathing heavily." I opened my eyes and stared into his sea of hazel.

"Peachy," I said as I sat up. My hands tried to cover my exposed chest. Goosebumps quickly covered my entire body as the cool summer air nipped at me. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I went over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and a tank top. I turned around after I dressed. Frank was still lying down, but he had shifted his body so he got a better view. "I'd greatly appreciate it if anything that may have happened here stay here," I told him calmly, despite my better judgment.

The sun was barely rising and the early morning silence filled the room. Through the dim lighting, I could still see Frank. Shirtless and his appearance tousled. "And what do you think happened here?" He smirked at me.

"I don't care to know," I rolled my eyes. "But I don't need everyone to imply anything happened." I ended the conversation, leaving the room, and closed the door gently behind me. Though I wish I could have slammed it shut on that cocky asshole.

Everyone was still in bed. I headed into the kitchen, the cold tile sending chills up my spine. A jacket sat on the back of the barstools and I zipped it up without second thought. Cigarette smoke filled my nostrils and I furrowed my brow. I left the jacket on. I made a pot of coffee before grabbing a cup and heading into the backyard.

The sky looked like a cotton candy collage of pinks and blues. I sat in one of the patio chairs. I stuffed my hands into the pocket of the jacket. I found a pack of cigarettes. Without much thought, I pushed it open. It was more than half way full. _He wouldn’t miss one,_ I thought. Luckily a lighter sat next to the ashtray on the table. I never smoke. However, the bare image of Frank burned in my mind. The smoke filling my lungs was the only reason I wasn't freaking out beyond reason. The door slid open and I quickly put out the cigarette. I stood up, my empty coffee mug in hand and turned around. Frank stood just a foot away from me.

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled stupidly.

"That's mine," He said, ignoring my apology. His eyes were on the jacket.

"Oh, right. Sorry," I mumbled again. I pulled it off and handed it to him. "Excuse me." I went back inside and placed the empty mug on the counter next to the sink. I heard footsteps heading down the stairs. Audrey walked into the kitchen. She wore her floral, silk kimono and a dazed look on her face.

"I smell coffee. Where is it?" Audrey demanded. I grabbed another mug from one of the cabinets and poured Audrey a cup. "Oh sweet, baby jesus," Audrey sighed in relief when she took her first sip. She drank the cup in a matter of seconds. Audrey's entire demeanor changed. Her eyes opened wide, and she had a new glow about her. "We need to wake up the boys," she told me. "Where's Frank? I didn't see him on the couch."

"Outside," I mumbled.

"Okay. Good. Go wake up the others for me? We need to leave in forty-five minutes," Audrey said.

I frowned. I had far too much to do today. "For what?"

"Disneyland. Boys never been so we told them yesterday we could go today. Now either go tell Frank he needs to get ready or wake up the other boys," Audrey said, knowing which option I would pick. She headed toward the sliding door. I dragged my butt upstairs and stood in front of the closed door.

"Hey," I shouted, my fist pounding on the door. "Wake up, you guys." I continued to shout and bang on the door until I heard people shuffling around inside. The door ripped open.

"Fucking fantastic hospitality," Mikey grumbled at me. His glasses were on wonky and his hair disheveled. "What do you want?"

"Don't shoot the messenger," I told him. "Audrey wants you to be ready in forty-five minutes." I walked down the hallway into my room. Frank's cologne still lingered in the air. I scrunched up my nose and lit a lavender incense on my dresser. I moved toward my closet, kicking the box of letters to the side. I grabbed a sleeveless, white summer dress and slipped it over my head. It was the middle of August and it was going to be a scorching day at the park. I had no intentions of dying of a heatstroke today. The back was open with multiple straps running down it. The trimming was very bohemian. I reached down and grabbed a pair of maroon ankle booties. The rim of the small platform was tan. I called it an outfit after I grabbed a pair of aviators and a teardrop-shaped stone necklace.

When I headed downstairs everyone except for Audrey was waiting. "I thought we were leaving seven minutes ago," Mikey sneered at me.

I stuck out my tongue at him, my aviators still covering my eyes. I leaned against the door, shifting my weight. I crossed my arms. The dress was a low cut and I could feel Gerard's eyes on my chest. I lowered my sunglasses to the edge of my nose. "I can see you staring, asshole," I said to Gerard. Everyone looked over, their eyes followed Gerard's to my chest but they looked away instantly.

Gerard simply shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry not sorry." The corners of his lips barely turned upward. "Forgot for a moment that you were a woman." I gave him the finger causing Ray to let out a laugh and Mikey elbowed Gerard in the gut.

"You should grab a jacket, Marlowe," Liam said. He had been sitting on the couch with Frank. "It's going to get cold."

"I'll be fine," I retorted. "It's the middle of fucking August."

"We're going to stay all day. It'll get cold in the evening," Liam pointed out.

I sighed, but nonetheless I complied with Liam and headed back to my room to find a cute little denim jacket. When I got back downstairs, everyone was gone except Mikey. He stood with the front door open, his back against it. "Come on," he told me. "Everyone's outside."

* * *

We arrived shortly after Disneyland opened. The boys and I stood in line at the ticket booth, waiting to buy our one-day park hoppers. I bit my lip, furrowing my brows as I stared up at the price of the tickets. I inhaled sharply, noting that I would need to pick up a few extra gigs this week in order to afford today. Gerard, Frank, and I were the last ones in line.

"Next!"

"Come on," Gerard said to Frank and I. "I'm buying your tickets." I opened my mouth to protest but Frank pulled on my arm as Gerard walked to the open window.

"Let go," I mumbled, pulling my arm away from Frank. Frank raised an eyebrow at me and I ignored him. "Gerard, I can buy my own ticket-"

"Let me pay for half," Frank beat me to the punch and pulled out his credit card, handing it to the gentleman in the booth. Frank and Gerard signed the receipt and Frank handed me my ticket.

"Thanks," I mumbled curtly, taking my ticket without making eye contact with him. I gripped it in my hand. I walked over to the rest of the group without waiting for them to catch up. 

Once inside the park, I ignored Frank to the best of my ability. I made sure to sit either in a different row than Frank or at the very least, I left two seats between us. On Pirates of the Caribbean I sat with Ray, Mikey, and Gerard in the row behind Audrey, Liam, and Frank. Frank almost sat next to me on Indiana Jones but I had asked Audrey if I could sit next to her. Gerard switched seats with me. On our way over to Thunder Mountain, Audrey linked arms with me as we led the pack. "You said you were going to be polite," Audrey lectured me. 

"What do you mean? I've been very civil to the boys," I tried to play dumb. "I've been socializing with them. I even hugged Ray when we were sitting on Haunted Mansion together. We ended up walking out of there skipping together!"

"You know I mean Frank," Audrey whispered. "You have been avoiding him." My cheeks flustered. I inhaled sharply. 

Part of me wanted to confide in my friend. Had Frank been _anyone_ but Frank, I would have shared with Audrey the details of last night. But the fact that Audrey's fiancé was best friends with him and Frank _was indeed_ Frank, I knew telling Audrey what happened would complicate things. "Sorry," was all I managed to say to Audrey. 

* * *

Audrey wanted to ride 'It's a Small World'. The one that had the creepy dolls that sung the song the entire duration of the ride. I didn't know anything more frightful than that.

"I'll pass," Frank said, standing next me. I didn’t have time to object. Everyone else headed towards the ride. One quick glance at Frank and I spun on my heel, dashing toward Tomorrow Land. I could hear Frank's shoes behind me. 

"Are you seriously going to act like this?" He asked, a few steps behind me. Frank caught up in no time. 

I briefly glanced at him. I turned my head forward again, making sure I didn't run into anyone. "I don't know what you mean," I objected. 

"Come on, Marley," Frank let the nickname slip through his lips. It just rolled off his tongue naturally. 

"Don't call me that," I stopped off to the side of the Matterhorn Mountain. A line was wrapped around the base of it and people walked briskly between the mountain and us. "Nuh-huh, you don't get to call me that." 

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," he said, grabbing my arm gently. "But are we going to talk about last night?" 

"There isn't anything to discuss. Nothing happened," I denied stupidly. I wasn't kidding myself very well. And I knew I definitely wasn't fooling Frank. 

"We're adults, okay? We obviously have history and _unresolved issues._ We were drunk so we acted impulsively. I don't want you to think anything of it. I just want things to be normal between us."

 _There was no such thing as normal between us,_ but I kept that thought to myself. I was perfectly happy letting us live in denial. I didn't want to accept the fact that I had slept with Frank, and I knew he wanted to believe that things could be 'normal' between us, whatever that meant. We never had normalcy between us. We always fought. We were best friends. We were a couple on and off there. And we were sworn enemies. I never remember a time where I knew exactly where we stood with each other.

 _Just a week,_ I reminded myself. I think I could be Frank's friend for a week. 

Yeah, that's manageable.


	4. wave good-bye to the real world

  
  
**Marlowe;**  
_Dizzy_  


At first, it wasn't easy to be Frank's friend. We stood in line at the Buzz Lightyear Astro Blaster ride; his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans and mine crossed over my chest. He stared at the ground, fiddling with his lip ring. Frank rocked back and forth on his heels. I tried to look anywhere but at him. 

"So…" he mumbled, "what are you doing these days?" His words came out slow, as if he found them as he spoke. 

"Photography," I replied shortly. Frank stared at me, the look in his eyes told me to expand more. I shifted my body weight, uncrossing my arms. "I have a website now, well really it's more like a blog. I also freelance." 

There was a subtle twinkle in his eye. I hadn't noticed but for a flashing moment, it was there. "You've always been amazing at it," he smiled. I couldn't help it; I smiled back at him. I caught myself and crossed my arms over my chest. "What about painting?" 

My heart dropped. My face fell for a brief moment, and Frank caught on. "You're not painting anymore? You were amazing though. I-" Frank stopped talking; his mouth hung open. Before he could continue the thought or for me to ask, we were seated in our car. We both picked up the laser guns as the lights flashed on the dashboard and a sound was made. Our scores set to zero. 

Frank grabbed a hold of the stick shift, spinning the car to place him in a better spot to hit the targets. My strategy was to go for the diamond and inverted triangle targets-they were worth my points. I watched Liam play this game a few times in the past to pick up on strategy. There was a hidden target in the middle of Zurg's chest plate. Except, Frank saw me miss a bunch of times that he spun the car around, getting into perfect position. He managed to hit the correct spot and his score jumped to 150,460. Mine was stuck at 23,730. 

"Again?" Frank asked as we got off the ride. The wait time was only 10 minutes. We hadn't heard from the others. 

"Fine," I huffed. We got back on. This time, I decided to spin the car the whole time. Around and around we went as Frank would twist and turn, hitting the targets. 

"Are you going to stop it?" Frank laughed as we started to lose track of which way was right or left. 

"Nope," I smiled despite getting dizzy. This time the score was lower, I only had 4,610 points and Frank had 25,890 points. We barely managed to exit the ride without making a big fool of ourselves. Frank found our two photos on the computers they had and emailed them to Liam. 

While on the ride, Frank got a text from Gerard saying they were waiting in line at Star Tours. We weaved through the line until we found the boys inside the building. Audrey was not with them. "Hey you two," Gerard greeted us. "Where've you been?" 

"Buzz Lightyear," Frank told him. 

"Who won?" Mikey asked. 

"Frank did." "I did." We said at the same time. Our eyes quickly met for a second before we turned our attention back to the boys. "Where's Audrey?" I asked Liam. 

"She went into one of the gift shops," he told me 

We boarded our little space ship, buckling in. The combination of Astro Blaster and Star Tours had me at my limit. As we exited the ride, I took a seat on a bench. I held my head in my hands as I hunched over. The world was spinning and I had a very nauseating feeling building in the pit of my stomach. 

"You okay?" Liam sat next to me; his hand rubbed my back. I shook my head. Everyone circled around us, trying to stay out of the way as people passed by us. 

"We should head over to Space Mountain before our fast pass time is up," Mikey pointed out quietly. The boys shot him a look and gestured back toward me. 

"It's okay, go ahead," I mumbled. "I'll just sit here while you guys go. I'll find Audrey or something." I didn't bother looking up at them. My eyes were fixed on the wear and tear of my boots. I was doing my best to focus on only one thing. Gerard, Ray, and Mikey headed towards Space Mountain. Frank and Liam continued to hover. "Go, I'll be fine-" 

"I'll stay with her," Frank offered. Liam raised his eyebrow at him. 

"You sure, man?" Liam asked. Frank nodded his head. "All right," Liam sighed as he stood up and trailed after the others. 

  
**Frank;**  
_just a bite_  


Frank watched as Liam caught up to Gerard, Mikey, and Ray. They weren't difficult to spot. Ray's Afro could be spotted from anywhere. Frank giggled to himself. He looked back down at Marlowe, still hunched over.

"I'll be right back," he told her. He left without further explanation. Frank walked to the nearest food stand. Frank ordered two bottles of water. He walked back to Marlowe; she looked better. She sat up straight, her eyes scanning the crowds of people for Frank. He had spotted her first. He smiled as his eyes landed on her. She finally spotted him, relief settling in her face.

"Here," he said, extending one of the waters to her. She mouthed thank you and twisted off the cap. 

"Audrey met the boys at Space Mountain," she informed Frank. "It's just us until they finish." Frank nodded his head, drinking some of his water bottle. "Thank you…again," she said. 

"Any time," Frank smiled. "Should we go get food while we wait?" Marlowe nodded her head.

The pair wandered around, looking at all the food joints around the park. They decided on the Jolly Holly Bakery Café. Frank ordered black coffee and a Chocolate Mousse Brownie. Marlowe on the other hand ordered a Cappuccino and a Raspberry Rose Mickey Macaroon. They sat in the patio area, overlooking Sleeping Beauty's Castle.

Frank set down his brownie, a mouthful of chocolate stuffed in his cheek. He had a nasty trouble of chewing with his mouth open. "Frank," Marlowe rolled her eyes at him, sipping at her cappuccino. "Chew with your mouth close," she groaned in embarrassment.

Frank gave her a cheeky grin. "My bad," he laughed as he swallowed. He took his first sip of his coffee. "So painting?" he attempted to ask casually. "What happened?"

Marlowe shrugged her shoulders. "I just got really busy with photography that I haven't had a chance to paint." Marlowe lied. Frank bought her lie though; he simply nodded his head. He wasn't satisfied with her response but there wasn't more Frank could say. They had only been back in each other's lives for two days. Frank didn't think there was room for him to start critiquing the way her chose to live her life. 

Marlowe could sense something going on in Frank's mind. "What's next for you guys?" she asked, genuinely curious how the band was doing. Marlowe had been their first fan, even before Frank joined My Chemical Romance. Even though they hadn't spoke in four years, Marlowe didn’t have a doubt in the world that the boy's would make it. 

"We release an album in October," Frank said. "The end of this week we play a show in San Diego before we head back home. We have a few shows lined up on the East Coast before our album release." 

Everyone else showed up just as Frank and Marlowe were finishing their coffee and desserts. They decided to order food as Frank and Marlowe sat quietly, waiting for them. When they finished, everyone walked into Adventure Land again, deciding to ride Indiana Jones again per Frank's request. While in line, Audrey and Marlowe left to grab a snack together. They returned with Pineapple Dole Whip.

"Where did you get that?" Frank asked, watching as Marlowe ate. 

"I want one," Gerard announced with a sour look on his face.

"Gimme me a bite," Frank demanded. Marlowe didn't have an opportunity to offer or deny any from Frank. He snatched it out of her hands and ate half of it before Marlowe got her hands on it.

"Frank! You pig!" she yelled. She slapped him on the arm. "You owe me another one!"

"I was starving!"

"We just ate," Mikey laughed. 

"I only had coffee," Frank frowned. 

"Unbelievable," Marlowe shook her head; she couldn't help it but laugh a bit.

  
**Marlowe;**  
_our luck_  


After lunch, we walked over to California Adventures. We spent a few hours sitting down at one of the restaurant. The boys drank a couple of beers. I continued to have water while Audrey ordered a few glasses of wine. When we finished up, the sun was beginning to set. Mikey had been quite all day, smiling while he talked about zombie movies with Ray, Liam, and Frank. He never suggested where to go next or argue about where we headed next. He went with the flow. But as we got up to leave, Mikey spoke up.

"I want to go on Grizzly River run," he said. He lifted his head out of the California Adventures map. 

"What?" Audrey and I looked over at him with wide eyes. 

" Let's do it," Frank grinned. 

"I'm down," Gerard agreed. 

Both Ray and Liam nodded their heads in agreement. Audrey and I exchanged glances. Audrey shrugged her shoulders with a smile. She looked up at Liam. "You'll give me your jacket if I get cold, right?" 

"Sure thing, babe," he smiled back. 

Gerard wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "I want to sit next to you!" He cheered. Gerard jokingly put some of his weight on my shoulder. 

"Yay," I muttered sarcastically. 

The line had not been short. It was a summer day but I figured once the sunset, the line would die down. That was not the case. We waited 45 minutes before we were sitting in the raft. Mikey next Ray, who sat next to me, with Gerard to my right, Audrey on the other side of him, and Frank and Liam next to Audrey and directly across from Gerard and I. There was an empty seat between Gerard and Audrey.

The way it worked out: Frank and Liam walked away completely dry, barely a drop of water on them to their dismay. Mikey and Ray had a few splashes on them and their shoes were soaked. Audrey just had a water stain on the ripped knee of her jean. 

"Oh man," Gerard chuckled, water dripping from the ends of his hair. It ran in little streaks down the edge of his nose and face. "Just our luck," he continued to laugh as he looked at me. 

Goosebumps covered my bare limbs. My white dress was practically see-through. I had enough sense this morning to wear white spandex underneath my dress. My bra was nude at least. My denim jacket was soaked through, clinging to my skin tightly and itching me. I peeled it off, exposing my arms to the early evening breeze. My eyes shot toward Mikey, "just so we're clear: I hate you. You are disowned from the family." 

Gerard jokingly gasped, making Mikey laugh. Both boys shook their heads at me. The group headed back towards the Little Mermaid ride. Liam wrapped his arms around Audrey after he gave her his jacket. Ray trailed behind them, with Gerard and Mikey leading the pack. Frank strolled quietly next to me, a good amount of distance between us. 

It turned into a foot in a matter of seconds once Frank could hear my teeth chatter. His eyes landed on the goose bumps covering my skin. "Here," he said lowly; no one heard him except for me. He outstretched his black jacket toward me. I took it without a second thought. It felt extremely warm compared to my freezing body temperature. It wasn't enough, my teeth still chattered but it was better than nothing. I hugged it tightly, doing my best to stay warm. Frank was right next to me, wrapping his one arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him. I originally opened my lips in protest but instead I responded quite differently. "Thank you." I slipped gently out of his grip, not wanting to offend him but my eyes darted to Audrey's back. I looked back up at Frank and smiled. "The jacket is enough, thank you," I lied. 

It took a few rides for me to be mostly dry. We stood in line for Tower of Terror for an hour, talking about the missed years between us. Liam and Audrey seemed to have known most of the details, but everything was new to me. They talked about their second album, how they gained a following, and each show was better than the last one. Frank stood next to Gerard and Ray, with a toothy grin as they retold the countless stories of Frank's reckless behavior on stage. 

Frank would show a few scars here and there that he obtained from his own stupidity. "And he kicked Gerard in the balls once!" Mikey laughed from next to me. "For apparently no reason." This story appeared new to Liam and Audrey as well. All three of our eyes bulged out of our skulls. 

* * *

"Marlowe!" 

"Marlowe!" 

I ignored Frank and continued to scream." Marlowe, it hasn't even started," Gerard pointed out. The cage took us up and I screamed even more. I gripped onto Gerard's arm tightly, hiding my face in his arm. The cage stopped and the doors of the elevator opened. We were facing a mirror and a light flashed. 

"Wave good-bye to the real world," a deep voice said. Everyone was laughing as I continued to scream. As the doors closed the elevator immediately dropped, causing more than just me to scream this time. 

The elevator went up again, going higher. We were at the top, looking out. We could see all the way to Disneyland. Gerard was waving and a flash went off before we dropped back down again.  
At one point, I didn’t know if the elevator was traveling up or down. But the end didn't come soon enough. We arrived back at the starting point once there was a glass shattering sound. The elevator doors opened, revealing the cast member again. "Your rooms are now ready," he smiled at us. "Please exit to your left."

We walked back to Disneyland in time to catch the firework show. We stood near the railroad station in the front of the park. We could barely see the castle but that didn't matter once the fireworks began to go off. We had a perfect view of them.

I could barely keep my eyelids open. I wrapped my arm around Gerard's, leaning my head on his arm as he guided me back to the bus after the grand finale. Although the bus ride was short, I managed to fall asleep on his shoulder. He poked me awake once we pulled up into the parking lot.

The group was silent as we piled into the van. Ray offered to drive and Gerard took shotgun. Liam and Audrey sat in the middle. I slid in first in the back, then Frank, and finally Mikey. I didn't make it to the freeway without falling asleep on Frank's shoulder.


	5. brink of being too sweet

  
  
**Marlowe;**   
_Space to breathe_   


I woke up the following morning to the savory smell of bacon, and coffee. I rolled out of bed with my stomach roaring. I glided down the stairs, skipping the last step and jumping to the bottom. I ran into the kitchen, knowing full well that if I wanted to eat, I'd have to beat the boys. Gerard stood over the stove, scrambling the eggs in a frying pan. Liam stood next to him, pouring coffee into three different mugs.

"Morning," Gerard smiled at me sheepishly. 

Liam turned and looked over at me, handing me a cup of black coffee. "Good morning," he said. "Sleep well?" I nodded my head, too tired to speak. I walked toward the fridge, opening it. I poured some vanilla creamer into my coffee. I never could drink coffee black, unlike the rest of the group. Audrey could drink hers straight away- black no matter the temperature. Liam enjoyed some sugar in his coffee but otherwise black. The rest of the boys drank theirs black. Plain and simple. I on the opposite side of things enjoyed my coffee on the brink of being too sweet. And luckily for me, no one would dare try and drink it. 

"Breakfast is almost ready," Liam informed me. He carried two cups of coffee, following behind me into the living room. Mikey and Ray sat on the couch, playing one of Liam's video games. Frank was nowhere to be seen. Not that I was hoping for his presence. "Here." Liam stood in front of the television, handing the two boys their coffee. 

"Noooo," Ray shouted as his character died. He moved his head to the sides, trying to see past Liam. Once he realized his character was dead, he looked up at Liam. "Thanks," he grumbled, grabbing one of the mugs. Mikey paused the game, making sure his character was still alive. He took the second mug. Liam returned to the kitchen.

"You wanna play?" Mikey offered me. 

"In all the year you've know me, Michael," Mikey cringed at the sound of his full name. "When have I ever played video games?" I asked, sipping away at my coffee. 

"When forced," Mikey gave me a toothy grin. My eyes narrowed at him, challenging Mikey to a staring contest. Luckily for me, Gerard waltzed into the living room.

"Come get breakfast you beasts," he sang theatrically. I tilted my head to the side and stuck out my tongue to Mikey before darting into the other room. Mikey was close behind me with Ray keeping his distance behind us. 

"Hey! No running!" Liam shouted once he saw us. He wiggled one of his fingers.

"I swear you two were raised by wolves," Ray laughed. I sat down at the small yellow, mid-century dining table. Mikey made sure to sit across from me while Ray sat down next to him. Liam and Gerard sat down once they passed out everyone's plate. 

"Where is Frank?" I asked. Curiosity got the best of me. 

"In the shower," Mikey said, shoving bacon into his mouth. 

"Can you go let him know breakfast is ready?" Liam looked over at me. He saw the hesitation in my eyes. "Please?" 

I pushed my chair out, standing up and dragging my heels toward the stairs. I got to the top of them. The bathroom door was open, steam coming out and into the hallway. I turned to go back downstairs but stopped when I realized the light in my room was on. I scrunched up my face, remembering that I hadn't turned it on at all today. I didn't like the possibility of Frank being in my room. True, Frank had already seen my room; however, there was no choice in the matter and he spent the night sleeping. I walked into my room without bothering to knock. 

"Frank what are you-OH MY GOD!" My hands flew over my eyes the moment I saw Frank in nothing but his boxers. "I'm so sorry!" I rambled on franticly. 

"Sorry," he couldn't help but laugh at my reaction. "But you've seen me naked plenty of times," he pointed out. 

I opened my mouth to rebuttal but the words escaped me as I lowered my hands back down. I felt slightly embarrassed and now awkward at this point. I tried to avoid looking at him, figuring out how to leave the situation as quickly as possible but remain calm. "Not the point," I let out, my voice shaking with anxiety. "Why are you changing here?" 

Frank remained composed. "I left my bag in here," he said effortlessly. "Did you need me to leave?" I shook my head, my lips pressed firmly together. My eyes wondered over to him. Frank had thickened out then the last time I saw him. He was a scrawny kid, not much bigger than me back then. He had a little more weight and muscle to him now. And tattoos. Frank's body was covered in them now. From his neck to his lower torso. He had full sleeves on both arms. "Marlowe?" Frank asked, pulling me out of gaze. I blinked before looking into his eyes. 

"Breakfast. Downstairs," I managed to say, my cheeks started to feel warm. I turned and headed back to the dining room, a mortified expression plastered on my face. I took my seat next to Liam quietly, stuffing food in my mouth before anyone could ask me a question. 

The boys exchanged puzzle looks, but no one said a word to me. Frank joined up shortly after, fully dress this time and his hair still damp. After breakfast, the boys got dressed and ready while I sat on the couch, curled up in a book. 

"We're leaving," Liam said, grabbing his keys from the end table next to me. "Are you going to join us?" He asked, sitting down next to me on the couch. 

I put down my book, sticking my bookmark in before I closed it. "Thanks but I have a lot to do today," I told him. 

"Alright," he said coolly, standing back up. I could here the rest of the boys coming down the stairs. They stood by the front door, waiting for Liam. He leaned over, kissing the top of my head. "See you later."

"Later," I waved.

* * *

**Eleven years prior,** _1995_

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Mrs. Fletcher smiled as Linda Iero sat down on the couch across from her. To Mrs. Fletcher right sat Mr. Fletcher, her husband. He had a stern look on his face. Mrs. Fletcher looked back to Linda. "We don't know what else to do about her," she sighed, referring to the rebellious teenage Marlowe. 

"Of course," Linda spoke. Her hands were folded in her lap. There was a heavy weight in her heart. "Tell me from the beginning?" She asked hesitantly. "You spoke rather vaguely over the phone."

"From the beginning?" Mr. Fletcher raised his voice, startling both women. His wife placed her hand on his arm, calming him down for the moment. 

"Well, she's doing very poorly in school," Mrs. Fletcher continued. "She's been skipping classes, hanging out with the wrong crowd, talking back-" Mrs. Fletcher's started to cry. She leaned forward and took a tissue from the box on the coffee table. She blew her nose, apologizing quietly. "We just don't know how to handle her behavior. We're worried she's a bad influence to the other children."

"I see," Linda took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Is she home right now?" 

Mr. Fletcher spoke up. "She's in her room. We've grounded her for the time being." 

"May I go speak with her?" Linda asked. 

Mrs. Fletcher nodded. She stood up slowly, her body shaking as she did so. "I'll take you." Linda followed the elderly lady up the stairs and to one of the doors on the second story. Mrs. Fletcher knocked on the closed door but didn't wait for a response when she opened it. 

On the bed, sat Marlowe, her hair sat above her shoulders but the ends were not neat. It looked as if she or someone else had given her a haircut with kitchen scissors. She looked skinny, as if she hadn't been eating properly. She sat with her knees tucked into her chest, trying to protect herself from the intruders. "Marlowe, Mrs. Iero is here to see you," Mrs. Fletcher spoke in a sweet voice. Marlowe cringed as the old bats eyes laid upon her. Mrs. Fletcher didn't notice and turned her attention back to Linda. "I'll leave you two be." She headed back downstairs. 

"Hi, Marlowe," Linda smiled, walking into the room. She shut the door behind her. She didn't want anyone to bother them. 

"Hi," Marlowe barely spoke. She still sat with her knees tucked in. But her eyes laid on Linda the whole time. 

Linda remained un-phased by the young girls coldness. It wasn't anything new; a lot of foster children had trust issues with adults or with anyone for that matter. It was a harsh reality of the foster system. Linda took a seat in the wooden chair next to the desk. "I hear you haven't been doing well in school," Linda said, locking eyes with Marlowe. "I also hear you haven't been very nice to the Fletchers." Marlowe looked away at the mention of the Fletchers. Linda let out a sigh. "Do you want to say anything?" She asked. "Are they treating you well?"

Marlowe looked back up at Linda. She let go of her legs, letting them relax on the bed. Marlowe shifted her weight and faced Linda; she even sat up straighter. "The Fletchers are really nice," she spoke up a little louder than earlier. "I'm-I'm just struggling with school," she murmured. 

Linda nodded her head, "I see," she smiled at the young girl. "What are you struggling with?" She asked. 

"Everything."

"Okay," Linda said. "I have a proposition, Marlowe," Linda smiled at the young girl. "You will come over to my house after school three times a week-your choice which day of the week but you have to stick to it. You will study with my son for two hours. Afterwards I'll take you home. Does that sound good?" Marlowe bit her lip; she was trying to keep her feelings to herself. Marlowe was all too familiar with Linda's son: Frank. Frank was really good friends with Marlowe's foster brother, Liam. For whatever reason, Frank never wanted to include Marlowe, and for that, she hated him back. 

However, spending three out of the seven days a week, even if only for two hours, at the Iero house sounded better than spending those two hours at the Fletchers. Marlowe nodded her head. Linda stuck out her hand and Marlowe took it, shaking on it. Linda stood back up, smiling down at Marlowe. "Which days will it be?"

Marlowe thought for a moment before responding. "Monday, Wednesday, and Friday," she said. It meant every other day except for the weekend she would spend over at the Iero household. It sounded like Marlowe's best option. 

"I'll see you Monday than Marlowe," Linda responded. "I'll pick you up after school." Linda headed back downstairs, taking a seat again across from the Fletchers. "I've worked out a plan with Marlowe," she informed the couple. "On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for two hours after school, Marlowe will come by my house. She will study and work on her school work with my son. He's doing really well in school and I think he'll be a positive influence on Marlowe."

Mrs. and Mrs. Fletcher exchanged looks for a moment. Mrs. Fletcher looked back at Linda. "Will you be home?" she asked. "We just don't want the kids to be alone." 

"I'll be home," Linda reassured her. "I'll pick Marlowe up after school and I'll drive her home afterwards." The Fletchers, although very hesitant about the idea, agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if it hasn't been stated before, I apologize. This is set in 2006: just before the release of the Black Parade album. Everyone's age is as follow: Gerard and Ray (29), Rima (27), Mikey and Audrey (26), Frank and Liam (25), and Marlowe (24).
> 
> A lot of flashbacks happen in this story. I debated quite a bit with myself. At first, they were going to be limited, but I realized that a lot happens in the past. Then I thought, should I have done a prequel? But I posted this already and I wouldn't know where to begin for the prequel. So...I decided that I would add flashbacks and do them in order. That way people get to understand the history behind Frank and Marlowe!
> 
> Questions? Comments! Or concerns, please message or leave a comment. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Characters in case you wanted to know what they look like.


	6. underneath gerard's letters

  
  
**Marlowe;**  
_s p i l l_  


Silence. It was nice to have a moment to breathe. I took a seat at my tiny desk tucked in the corner of my room. The top cluttered with disorganized papers, books with coffee stains, coins scattered about, and bobby pins that had hair sticking out of them. The cluster of objects circled around my laptop. I flipped it open and pulled up Photoshop. I began editing a series of photographs I took the week before for a business corporation. Men dressed in mostly blue or black suits, the occasional gray suit crossed the screen. Women were dressed in silk tops and formal pants. Some in modest dresses or skirts. Smiles plastered on everyone’s faces. My mind drifted to Frank. His chiseled face outlined by his strong jaw line. I closed my eyes, in order to redirect my attention back to the portraits. 

But in a few more edits, I compared the businessmen in their suits to Frank. The night before last suddenly became clearer than day. His rough hands gliding over my smooth skin, and my fingertips brushing over his tattoos, so many of them were foreign to me. His chapped lips against mine, the heat radiating off of him. I forgot how much heat Frank conducted in his sleep. I always stuck my bare feet out from under the covers in order to balance out the warmth. 

An invisible string lightly pulled at the edge of my lip. The moment it happened, the intense feeling of fear cut the string. My lip fell back into a straight line and I closed my laptop. 

I decided a long bath would calm the unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. It felt so natural to have the boys back in my life, even Frank. Laughing, goofing around, and in general, seeing them. But on the flip side, I felt all those empty years between us. I missed out on so much. It was painful to think about turning my back on them. Everyone handled the situation well; no one asked about my departure four years ago. No one made me feel terrible about it. Yet, there I was in the bathtub; my knees tucked into my chest, trying to relax. 

I thought of Frank, standing in the dimly lit kitchen the night before last; his lips barely forming the word: _why_. 

Today, I didn’t grasp the concept of relaxing. 

I got out of the tub, the water still warm. I dried myself off and changed into a cozy pair of pajamas. The bottoms covered in cute, little orange foxes and trees. I toweled-dried my hair quickly before throwing it up in a bun; I secured it with bobby pins. I grabbed my phone off of my desk, checking the screen. It was just after 3pm; the boys left almost five hours ago. I flipped open my phone, dialing Rima's number. 

" _Hey girlie, what's up_?" she answered after the third ring. 

"Just getting some work done," I said. "But I was wondering if you were free later today?" 

" _What did you have in mind_?" 

"I think there's couple bottles of wine with our names on it?" I offered. 

" _Just let me know the time and I'll be there_ ," I could picture her grinning from cheek to cheek. " _I could bring over a couple of movies_." 

"I was hoping as soon as possible," I hesitated. 

" _Everything okay_?" she asked. 

"I’ll let you know when you get here?" 

" _Sounds good_ ," she said before hanging up the phone. 

Rima showed up a half-hour later; a deck of movies in her arms and a bag of groceries in the other. Liam, and I had a terrible habit of never locking the door if at least one of us was home. I sat on the couch, my laptop in my lap. Rima let herself in. 

"Hey," Her face lit up when she saw me. "I brought stuff to make pizza with because what else would go better with wine?" I set down my laptop, grabbing the movies before any of them dropped. 

She set the bag down in the kitchen, turning around with her hands on her hip. "You never told me that you knew the boys of My Chemical Romance," she said, giving me an arched eyebrow. "And Liam never mentioned it either!" 

I let out a nervous laugh. "You never asked." 

"Didn’t think I had to ask," she fired back. "Lucy, you got some splainin to do," she imitated. 

I pulled out one of the bottles of wine left over from the engagement party. Next I grabbed two of our larger wine glasses and poured equal amounts. I handed one over to her. I told her everything I possibly could as we made a pizza topped with ricotta, mozzarella, sliced tomatoes, pepperoni, onions, and mushrooms. I started with Linda Iero being assigned as my caseworker. I told her how I grew up with Liam in the foster care system. I talked about Liam and Frank being inseparable when they met in kindergarten. I had always tagged along, despite being a year younger and Frank’s objection since I was a girl. I told Rima that things between Frank and I changed when I was thirteen; we spent more time together, studying. First, Frank was cold but I remember Frank became more social with me. I had asked Liam if he had anything to do with it but Liam denied all accusations. Rima and I talked about my life after high school. When the pizza was finished, we moved into the living room. 

We sat on the couch, plates empty but a few crumbles scattered. The pizza had only one slice left but neither of us had any room left for it. Of course, wine was the exception. We would lean over the coffee table, pouring more into our glasses as they emptied. It was refreshing to have a somewhat quiet night in with another girl. Audrey and I hadn’t been able to since her engagement to Liam. 

We reached the end of my story: my departure from New Jersey. It was the point in the story I never quite figured out how to explain. 

The truth was too painful to relive. I locked the truth away and buried it underneath all of Gerard's letters. Opening one of those letters meant taking a step closer and accepting the truth. I couldn't have that. Yet, I never figured a way around the truth. Even all these years later, I still had this unexplainable gap in my story. Liam accepted the fact that he would never know what happened between Frank and I. 

"So?" Rima asked. 

"Well-I needed to leave New Jersey. I needed change," I lied. "I visited Liam plenty of times here so I decided to stay a while." I finished my second glass of wine. "And well, I never left," I laughed and placed the empty glass on the coffee table. 

"But you didn't keep in touch?" She asked, confusion settling in her face. 

I shrugged my shoulders, "It got tough. They were always traveling for tour," I made up. "I know Liam and Frank kept in touch but-" I paused. "It just got too tough, you know? Frank wouldn't have understood so I just decided to-" I trailed off. I didn't know how to finish my sentence. Any of the words that came to mind didn't seem to fit the story. 

"You decided to end things?" She offered. Rima tilted her head to the side, pouring more wine into her glass. "Oh, Marlowe," she sighed. 

"Oh, but it gets better," I had a nervous smile on my face. "But you have to promise you can't say anything to anyone, _not even Audrey_." 

Rima's spine straightened out. "What?" She asked. "I mean, I promise.” 

I took a deep breath in; I couldn't believe I was going to tell her. I needed this off my chest but still. Saying the words meant admitting reality. "The night of the engagement party," I said. Rima nodded her head but her hands quickly covered her mouth. Rima's eyes widened. 

"No," she breathed out. And I nodded my head. "You and Frank?" I nodded my head again. "Oh my god, we need another bottle of wine!" Rima stood up, stumbled a bit, but regained her composure. She nearly ran into the kitchen, digging through the cabinets for another bottle. 

"Bottom left," I laughed from the couch. I stood up, ready to go help her when the front door swung open. I turned around. "Audrey!" I cheered. I moved toward her as she laughed at my waltz. 

"Hello?" She chuckled, wrapping her arms around me as I fell into her. "Someone's been drinking?" 

"Not alone though!" Rima cheered, walking into the living room with another bottle of wine outstretched over her head. "Hey, girlie!" She grinned at Audrey. "You have to join us!" 

"Let me just get changed," Audrey laughed as I let go of her. Rima and I sat back down on the couch, making sure to leave room for Audrey when she returned. 

The moment Audrey left, Rima leaned closer to me. "We are not done with Frank," she said, too loud for comfort. 

"Shut up," I lightly scolded at her, my eyebrows raised. "I don't need Audrey to overhear you." Rima made a face at me, leaning back. She opened the bottle of wine, topping off our glasses. 

Audrey came back down, face free of makeup, her infamous floral, silk kimono on, and a pair of dark grey shorts underneath. Audrey sat in the middle of Rima and I. We put on _Ever After_ , one of our favorite fairytale movies. Rima and I leaned our heads on Audrey's shoulders. Audrey was the motherly figure of the group. She always had the right thing to say to any of our troubles. In her family, Audrey was the middle child, with an older brother and a younger sister. Rima on the other hand, was the wild child. She grew up an only child. Her parents were strict with her, wanting her to be a doctor or a lawyer. But Rima got her teaching credentials and taught sixth grade math. Then there was me, the quiet, witty one. I stood somewhere in the middle of Rima and Audrey. 

The movie was almost over when the boys finally returned home. The sunset hours ago, Audrey finished off the rest of the pizza, and the three of us shared one more bottle of wine. I stopped drinking while Audrey and Rima continued. The only light in the living room came from the television. 

"Sh!" Liam whispered, faltering into the house. Behind him, Frank, Mikey, and Ray were fumbling around, giggling like a pack of schoolgirls. Gerard pushed by them, making his way to the head of the pack. 

"I'm so sorry," he said, looking apologetically towards the three of us. Audrey stood up and walked over to Liam's side. His arm snaked around her shoulders, and Audrey glared over to Gerard. "Let's just say they had too much to drink," he sighed, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Oh my gosh!" Frank slurred, stumbling into the house. "I love this movie!" He assembled himself down in the middle, part of his butt sat on my leg. I shifted over a little, making room for him and ignoring the smug looks from Rima. 

Mikey and Ray stood next to Gerard, whispering to each other. Fits of giggles would leave their lips as their eyes darted in our direction. Audrey glanced over at us, "I'm going to get this one to bed," the look in her eyes soft. "Good night," she spoke before taking Liam up the stairs. 

Gerard's eyes narrowed at Mikey and Ray; I stood up and walked over to them. "Help me get them upstairs?" Gerard asked. I quickly looked over at Frank and Rima on the couch. A lump began to form in my throat. I didn't know if it was wise to leave them alone; Frank and Rima seemed equally _too happy_ right now. "Marlowe, please?" Gerard's words snapped me out of my trance and I nodded my head. 

"Come on you two," I sighed, linking my arm with Ray's. Gerard took Mikey and together we led them into the guest room. 

The guest room wasn't much. It was a little bigger than my room in width, enough to fit a queen-size bed with an air mattress. A little nightstand stood in the corner with a lamp. Next to the floor lamp stood the entire boys' luggage and articles of clothing poked out from the sides. The Chicago Skyline, the Empire State Building, the Eiffel Tower, and many more photographs I gifted to Audrey framed the room. Ray and Mikey both threw themselves down on the queen size bed. 

Gerard and I came back down the stairs; Frank and Rima were sitting on the couch, facing each other with smiles on their faces. 

"Looks like Frank and I get the air mattress," Gerard chuckled lightly from next to me. 

"Rima and I can share my bed," I said. 

"Actually, I was hoping you'd give me a ride home," Rima appeared next to Gerard, her attention focused completely on him. Her hands were folded neatly in front of her. 

"Of course," he smiled down at her, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. I opened my mouth to object but Gerard stuck his arm out, gesturing Rima towards the door. They looked back at me, "You got Frank?" Gerard asked. 

My lips were pressed together in a firm line, my eyes narrowing slowly at Gerard. "She's got him," Rima smiled, drawing Gerard's attention back to her. If looks could kill, Rima Jwa was a dead woman walking. The door closed behind them, but I still heard Rima giggle. 

"Hi," a voice slurred in my ear. 

I looked over my shoulder. His face was inches from mine. "Hi," I rolled my eyes and walked past him. I grabbed the empty plates, stacking them on top of each other. I took the wine glasses in the other hand and carried everything into the kitchen. I felt him close behind me; he was light on his feet and bounced with every step. I turned around once I set the wine glasses down. "Yes Frank?" I asked him, one hand rested on the countertop while the other pressed firmly on my hip. 

Our eyes clung to each other. He took a step closer; he stood only a couple of inches taller than me. My heart thrashed against my ribcage. I broke our connection; my arms fell to my sides and my eyes drifted to tiled floor. Frank reached out, moving in slow motion, and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. His hand landed on my shoulder and my eyes wandered back up to him. A look of severe agony washed over his face. I opened my mouth to say something but Frank bent his head over. Abruptly, I felt splatter on my pants and feet. I looked down as Frank keeled over; a pool of vomit sat at my feet. My head snapped back up, my eyelids spread apart from each other. 

"I'm sorry," Frank grumbled. 

I didn't know what to do. I stood for moment, staring at Frank on the ground before I moved. I grabbed old towels from the bottom drawer next to the stove. First, I cleaned the vomit off my pants and socks as best I could. I bent down, cleaning up the mess on the floor. Frank groaned in pain as I moved quickly. I took my socks off, folding them inside out before I pulled Frank to his feet. "Come on," I sighed as I helped him up the stairs and into the bathroom. 

Without further instruction, Frank leaned over the toilet bowl, releasing everything in his stomach. I looked down at my stained pants, and sighed. I pulled them off. I avoided touching the stains. I threw them in the tub, opposite the side with the faucet. I tossed my socks on top of the pants. I sat on the edge of the tub, sticking my feet under the water faucet. Frank kept his head hovering over the toilet bowl. After I rinsed my feet off, I washed my clothes down. I wrung them out, throwing them over the side of the tub to dry. I made a mental note to snatch them early in the morning before anyone would see them. 

I grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen for Frank. When I came back into the bathroom, his back leaned against the wall opposite of the toilet, one of his knees tucked into his chest. I handed him the glass. 

"Thanks," he barely mumbled as he chugged the water. 

"You're welcome," I whispered back, trying to keep our noise level down. 

After a while, Frank tried to stand. I jumped up, helping him maintain his balance. He grabbed hold of my arm, flashing a weak smile. I didn't want to risk waking Ray and Mikey up. And there was no way we would make it back down the stairs. I led him down the hall, into my room. 

"I always loved your sexy legs," he smirked, his rapacious eyes fixed upon my legs. Although flustered, I smiled against my better judgment. I hadn’t heard a compliment in a while. I shook my head, concentrating on the task at hand. I closed the door behind us, letting Frank crash onto the bed. "Help me with my pants," he begged, struggling to get his pants off. Dramatically, he wiggled out of them letting them fall to the floor. He pulled the hem of his shirt over his head, throwing it across the room. He got under the covers. 

"Better?" I asked gently, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to him. He nodded his head, his eyelids shut. I smiled again. Despite the struggle Frank presented tonight, it was rather calming to watch him. His chest rose and fell steadily. For a moment, the walls came down, and the notion of suppressing all feelings for Frank dispersed. 

But the walls came back up. I pressed my palms to my thighs, pushing myself up. Frank reached his arm out, grabbing mine and pushing me back down on the bed. "Stay," he grinned childishly. "Please," he lifted his head up a little, one eye open, staring directly at me. He lowered his head back down, a throbbing look washed over his grin. 

I place my palm over the back of his hand, and although he didn't see it, my smile reappeared. With the little space left on the edge of the bed, I laid my head down, curling up into a ball next to him. Frank tucked under the sheets; I fell asleep on top of them.


	7. promise to break

  
  
**Frank;**  
_choice_  


**Nine years prior,** _1997_

After school, Marlowe typically waited for Frank at the Mt. Woodson Park. The park stood two blocks away from Belleville High School. Frank attended the private, catholic school, Queen of Peace. Marlowe finished school at three o’clock while Frank’s school concluded fifteen after. Every week it was a new book in her hands as she waited for him. This week’s book was _East of Eden_ , a novel Frank read in his sophomore year of school. Marlowe jumped into his car as soon as he pulled up in front of the park. 

“No Carson today?” Frank asked as he pushed the door open for her. 

She furrowed her brows in confusion, not sure what he had said but then it hit her. “Oh, no,” she murmured in response. “Told him about the deal I made with your mother.” 

The corners of Frank’s lip flipped upward. Although it was true Marlowe made a deal, it no longer became a requirement that she spend every Monday, Wednesday, or Friday at the Iero household. Marlowe transformed herself since the deal was struck. In fact, Marlowe became a more model student than Frank. Frank took great pleasure knowing Marlowe chose to spend Friday night with him instead of her boyfriend. 

He turned on his signal, merging onto the street again. Marlowe stuck her nose back in the pages of the green, hardcover book. Frank turned the volume back up. One of the boys in his band made him a mixtape filled of heavy metal. Frank didn’t know how Marlowe could read with the music; she never complained. Frank appreciated Marlowe’s reclusiveness. She didn’t feel the need to fill the air with useless conversation nor she tried to fit in; Marlowe was simply herself. 

The duo ascended into house when Frank’s forest green Jetta pulled into the driveway. Marlowe was the first one into the house. The rest of the band pulled up on the sidewalk, shouting at Frank to help them out. Marlowe pretended not to hear their calls. Not to be rude, but because she reached a vital part of the novel. She wanted to finish it before she had to be polite and put her book down to greet the boys. 

The house was empty when she entered it. Frank mentioned in the car ride over that Linda was away in New York for the weekend for a business conference. The Iero house was a simple one-story with a basement. Band practice commenced downstairs in the basement. Without lifting her nose from her book, Marlowe made her way down the stairs, knowing the layout of the house perfectly. She found the couch with ease and laid down, her body taking up the entire width. She crossed her legs and held the book above her head. 

The boys trickled down the stairs, shouting hellos to Marlowe. She waved a hand in the air. It had been Frank who pulled the book from her hands; he stuck a finger in her spot. “Frank Anthony Iero!” She bellowed as she shot up into the air; her arms crossed over her chest. “You better not have lost my spot!” Her words were armed to disarm him but the way her brows furrowed at him only made Frank’s grin grow an ego. 

“Come be human and socialize,” he teased her. 

“Quit being an asshole and I’ll consider it,” she fought back. 

“Stop flirting and help us,” one of the boys shouted. Both Frank and Marlowe’s heads whipped towards him; their faces turned multiple shades of red. The hand that held the book, dropped to Frank’s side. Marlowe took the chance to pull the book away. 

“Don’t, I have your spot,” Frank said too little, too late. Marlowe huffed at him before plopping herself back down on the couch, this time her legs crossed in front of her. Frank bellowed before walking back to the other boys. He picked up his guitar, tuning it before the boys began practice. 

Marlowe finished _East of Eden_ before practice ended. She looked on as the boys wrapped up the end of their practice. She offered no help as the boys packed up their instruments. Instead, Marlowe fiddled with the split ends of her hair, pulling them off as if they were the petals of wildflowers. She tucked a strand behind her ear. The other boys waved good-bye as they headed up stairs and Marlowe smiled back at them. 

Frank bounced over to her, covered head to toe in sweat. “Whatchya think of the set?” he beamed at her. Frank had such youthfulness to him after playing. Perhaps it was because his adrenaline was up, and that in turn meant Frank was more upbeat. 

Marlowe shrugged her shoulders playfully, “It was half decent,” she couldn’t keep a smile off her face. Frank mirrored her grin, except his became more devilish. He lifted his hands up, the tips of his fingers found her sides. “Frank!” She shrieked with laughter. 

“I know you liked it even if you won’t admit it,” he smirked at her. Frank sat on Marlowe, using his weight to keep her pinned down. Marlowe did her best to wiggle around, shrieks of laughter continuing. One swift move, and Marlowe knocked Frank off balance: what she had not calculated was his face crashing into the sofa right next to her face. 

Frank, quick to react, placed his palm by the side of Marlowe’s face. One more inch, and Frank’s lips could easily have landed on Marlowe’s. Silence filled the gap between the two; they awkwardly tried to look anywhere but each other’s eyes. He almost pushed himself back up before something caught his attention. Frank nearly missed it. Had he not been inches away from her face, he would have. It was something you couldn’t see unless you knew what to look for. The skin on her left temple was slightly raised. The faint bruising surrounded the bump. Flecks of green and yellow sprinkles her high cheekbone. Frank extended his hand out and lightly brushed the tips of his fingers across it. Marlowe winced away from him the moment his fingers came into contact with her cheek. 

Marlowe hoped he was having a moment, feelings running high; but she knew it wasn’t true when his eyes were stuck on her cheek. “Frank,” she warned as she turned her head to the side, disrupting his view of her left cheek. 

Frank resonated, “What happened?” 

“Nothing,” Marlowe sheltered her face away from his baring eyes. She squirmed underneath him; the close proximity caused her discomfort. 

Frank jumped off the sofa and craned his neck as he watched Marlowe sit up. The placement of the bruise suggested someone took a swing at her days prior. “Who hit you?” Frank fumbled to find the proper words. 

“No one.” It was an obvious lie. Marlowe knew Frank didn’t buy it. “Just drop it,” she sighed. She wouldn’t meet Frank’s stare. 

“Did,” Frank paused. He had some idea who could have inflicted such a wound. “Did Mr. Fletcher hit you, Marlowe?” He asked unsteadily. Frank thought back how Marlowe missed school all week since she was supposedly “sick”. He asked Liam earlier this week and he seemed reluctant to talk about it: the same way Marlowe acted now. 

Marlowe flinched when Frank said her foster father’s name. “Does Liam know?” Frank continued to ask questions. 

Of course Liam knew, Marlowe thought. Liam had his abdominal punched in; he had a fractured rib cage to prove it. Marlowe interfered when she came home Monday to find Liam and Mr. Fletcher fighting in the living room. She stepped in at the moment Mr. Fletcher swung his fist. Liam already prepared to block it but no one anticipated Marlowe’s interference. Liam and Marlowe agreed it was best to keep quiet; things would be easier if no one talked about it. 

“I said drop it, Frank,” Marlowe growled at him; her eyes met his for the first time. “And don’t go opening your mouth to your mom either.” 

“What do you mean?” He barked back at her, his blood boiling now. “If Mr. Fletcher hit you, this is serious.” 

“If you really want to help, you’ll keep your fucking mouth shut,” Marlowe’s face was inches from Frank’s. Her eyes burning through his, and an expression Frank couldn’t make out stood still upon her face. She was either warning or begging him. 

“You can’t be serious.” 

“Please take me home, Frank,” Marlowe breathed as she turned away from him, heading towards the stairs. 

Neither one spoke the entire car ride. There was no music or book to ease the unbearable silence between them. Marlowe stared out the window, her hair down and shielding her face. When Frank pulled up in front of her foster home, she turned towards him. “Promise me you won’t say a word to your mom,” she begged. 

“I promise,” he sighed. 

* * *

  
Frank meant to keep his promise. The weeks that followed the incident in his basement kept him up all night. The images of Liam and Marlowe bruised beyond belief filled his head. He would have nightmares of finding their bodies, beaten to death.

Frank felt he didn’t have much of a choice. But there’s always a choice; and Frank made up his mind. He decided to tell his mother. She sat in the living room, a stack of paperwork on the table before her. Her glasses sat at the tip of her nose, a pen in hand. Frank stood in the archway between the kitchen and the living room. He waited, contemplating if he should follow through or not. He pictured Marlowe’s face as she told him not to tell his mother. She was afraid of something; but of what, he thought. 

Linda saw her son just standing there. “You okay?” She asked him. “Frank, What’s wrong?” 

He closed his eyes, mentally he apologized to Marlowe; but this was for the best. “Mom, I have something important to tell you,” he said as he stepped into the living room. 

**Present Day**

  
The morning had not been gentle on Frank. He woke up in Marlowe’s bed, alone with an excruciating headache. Luckily for him, Marlowe left aspirin and a water bottle on the nightstand. He stood up, pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt he found draped nicely over the chair. He stumbled into the kitchen finally; his hands shielded his eyes from the late-morning sun.

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Liam laughed, sitting at small kitchen table with Gerard and Mikey. A mug of coffee placed in front of everyone as well as empty plates. “There’s a breakfast burrito in the fridge for you: soyrizo, guacamole, and potatoes.” 

Frank murmured thanks in return. He grabbed the burrito from the top shelf, stuck it in the microwave for a few minutes before sitting down at the table with the boys. The burrito disappeared in no time as the rest of the boys talked about the plans for the rest of the week. They talked about possibly going out again tonight and camping the remainder of the week; the boys only had three and a half days left before home. But Frank didn’t pay much attention; he was more focused on curing his hangover. 

“But you need to shower before we head out,” Liam commented towards Frank. 

“I can smell you all the way from over here,” Gerard laughed. “Bro, you stink of a club that doesn’t have a ventilation system.” Gerard stood up, stacking everyone’s plates on top of each other, and placed them into the dishwasher. 

Ray wandered into the kitchen, his cellphone in his hand. “Marlowe texted me saying we can head out whenever we’re ready,” he relayed. “Told her we were waiting for Frank to get up, but now that you’re up...oh my god! You stink!” Ray’s free hand flew over his nose and mouth. Damage was already done. “Someone had too much fun last night,” his voice altered into a high pitch tone. 

“Alright,” Frank grumbled. “I get it. I’ll hop in the shower now, you assholes.” Frank kicked the chair out from under and made sure to flick Ray’s afro on his way out.


End file.
